Pushing the Limits
by ParamoreXO
Summary: That one fateful night Hitomi and her father found Ein in the Black Forest changed her life forever. Following the storyline of Hitomi's DOA story, this fanfic goes into the deeper meaning and detail of her seemingly endless journey. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Letting Go

Pushing the Limits

By: HitomiXO

Chapter One: Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any other fictitious references to the series. **

Hitomi stared in awe at the muscular karate expert in front of her. His maneuvers were sharp & exact, each string of attacks confusing yet performed perfectly. Each strike was packed with such force that the karate experts' sparring partner flew backwards at the magnitude of the impact. With each mighty stance he positioned himself in, Ein shook the ground, causing a floorboard to splinter slightly. Hitomi tried to memorize every string of attacks he launched. However, she couldn't identify even Ein's series of kicks as anything her father had taught her. Maybe it was moves too advanced for her? It was a crazy thought, but some of his strikes looked as if they originated from a ninja fighting style rather than karate.

The dojo was bustling with activity as everyone participating in the karate class sparred with a partner. Some students eyed Ein, intrigued. Hitomi glanced up at her father. His aged face radiating sheer astoundment, dark, pit-like eyes twinkled with interest. His usual serious demeanor was broken by Ein's astonishing performance. "Ein," Hitomi's father motioned for the young man, "why don't you give Damien a break? I believe you have sparred long enough." The dojo owner's snow white hair stuck out all over like palm fronds. A shock white mustache tickled his upper lip, for it needed a trim.

Hitomi drew in a sharp breath as she watched Ein wipe the trickling sweat from his forehead. His fingers brushed the ends of the overgrown, chocolate brown hair that lightly hung in his eyes. "Yes, Master?"

For a moment, Hitomi caught Ein's deep, dark eyes with her bright, admiring ones. She was impressed with him. Ever since Hitomi had found Ein unconscious in the forest that dark night, she knew there was something special about him. Now, not even long since that destined day, Ein was one of the top students at her father's dojo.

"Hitomi? Would you like to trade places with Ein while we discuss something? Damien needs to continue sparring." Hitomi glanced over at the flustered man heaving gulps of air on the old safety matt. Even though Damien had quite a bit of muscle on him it was not enough to compare to Ein's finely chiseled features. She gave Damien a sympathetic glance, "Yes, Father!"

Damien squinted at Hitomi as she walked over to him with a slight bounce to her step. "You're not going to toss me around like HE did, are you?"

Hitomi giggled, "I suppose we will find out, won't we?"

As Damien launched into a series of pokes, punches, and some predictable sweeps, Hitomi couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her. After easily countering a mid-kick, Hitomi glanced behind her shoulder. Ein and her father were speaking in low tones. Ein's once questioning look turned into amusement, a slight grin crawling upon his lips. Hitomi's father was gesturing every now and then. What to, Hitomi had no clue.

Hitomi whipped around, on alert, her long, chestnut brown hair smacking into her face. "Huuuugh!" Hitomi caught Damien's arm mid-punch and flipped him over.

"H-H-How?!" Damien wheezed from his position on the ground. His bronze face was contorted with anger, cheeks flushed a deep red hue. For a passing moment she felt guilty. Knowing that Damien had recently mastered a tick throw he was most likely infuriated with himself by her whiff.

"Practice makes perfect," Hitomi sing-songed cheerily, slightly distracted. She glanced over at Ein, "Now, if only I could hear what Mr. perfect was saying..."

Suddenly, Ein looked up, catching Hitomi's gaze. She huffed inwardly, frustrated. His dark eyes appeared to sparkle in the sunlight streaming through the dojo's high, dust-covered windows. Ein smiled knowingly, raising an eyebrow as if asking a question. He already knew the answer, however, which drove Hitomi crazy. She knew he'd become more aware of her questioning gazes only recently. Maybe there was a chance for her to find out what was really going on. She noticed her friend becoming distant lately, always deep in thought. When she would ask him what he had been thinking about he brushed the subject away like piece of lint.

Ein's expression morphed to shock as he focused on what Hitomi's father had just said. "W-What?" Hitomi read his full lips. She smiled despite Ein's troubled look. She'd never seen him lose his composure before. She captured his features (highly arched, sweat drenched brows, wide eyes that blinked repeatedly, scrunched shoulders, stiff legs, tensed arms, trembling fists) to savor forever. Who knew if she'd catch him reacting that way ever again?

"But ...... about ...... know ...... Hitomi!"

Hitomi was only able to decipher those four words from his lips. They were forming words as fast as a bullet, now. She noticed Ein blushing slightly as her father looked curiously towards her. What could they possibly be saying about her?

She squinted hard at the two men's rapidly moving lips. "...Her?!? ...... Could you possibly think ...... my daughter?!?" The elderly dojo master's expression became perplexed. His broad shoulders tensed as he propped his fists on his hips.

"I know how ....... great opportunity ...... care for her!" Ein threw his arms in the air. The two began to go off into an argument Hitomi could barely understand. The only word she caught was "DOA", which still made no sense to her at all. The rest could have been a whole other language from what she attempted to translate from their lips.

Hitomi glanced at Damien who was now rising off the dusty mat beneath them. "Damien, have you ever heard of DOA?"

"Excuse me?" Damien nearly fell backwards at her remark.

She sighed wistfully, "I'll take that has a no."

Hitomi looked back over towards her father and Ein who were still in the midst of a heated debate. Sighing, she held her fists up high, "Ready for round two?"

"No...Not really."

His words were met with a single slug to the jaw, knocking him back down on the mat. Dust flew up from the impact.

"Ughhh...I forfeit round three if anyone asks."

Hitomi giggled at Damien's crumpled, defeat form. "Maybe if you weren't so lazy you would actually win! Come awwwn! You have to at least _try_!"

Damien closed his eyes. Sometimes Hitomi's upbeat, cute personality got the best of him. "Maybe one more match," He jumped up and raised his fists, bouncing on his feet.

Hitomi squealed in delight, "Yay! Okay, ready?"

Damien eyed Hitomi's menacing stance, trying to size her up by rolling his shoulders back, "Whenever you--Huggnh! Ooooof!" for the fourth time that day Damien found himself lying on the dirty, secondhand safety mat.

"Okay, now I forfeit!!!"

"Awwww! That's no fun!" Hitomi pouted, crossing her arms over her karate suit's cotton fabric.

"I don't know...I think I enjoy it plenty more down here than from up there."

"Hmmm," Hitomi's eyes gave a gleam of mischief. "I can still sweep you."

Damien impulsively preformed a tech-roll at the words. Hitomi giggled, "I was only kidding, Damien! Good way to be prepared, though! You're improving a lot!"

Damien gave an unsure smile, unknowing weather to take the remark seriously or see it as a chance for her to poke fun at him.

"Hitomi?!"

The young girl whirled around at the mention of her name. "Yes, Father?" She skipped over towards Ein and her father, leaving Damien to blow a sigh of relief from behind her. A pale shade of pink hinted at her father's cheeks. It was a sure sign he was becoming slightly irritated.

"Hitomi, dear, could you talk some sense into this boy?! He won't listen to a thing I--"

"I am entering DOA2! Why can you not respect my decision?" Ein's face showed signs of anger, his eyes flashing threateningly. A twinge of contrition could be felt right after the fierce words left his now-pursed lips. He knew he should show more respect for the man who had taken him in. After all, he had sheltered him for a short period of his life when he could remember nothing about his past. It was strange, not remembering anything. Sometimes in his dreams he would see a beautiful girl who appeared to be in her twenties. Her hair was a long, silky, blazing red. Her miserable eyes resembled his own. He would watch helplessly as she cried out for help, desperately reaching her hand out to him. In a flash he would find himself back in his sleeping quarters, sweat drenched and confused. The stranger in his dreams always looked afflicted, as if she was being beaten. He didn't know who the girl was but he felt as if he knew her somehow. Ein shook his head vigorously to dismiss his thoughts. He had something else to focus on. After all, the girl in his nightmares could have been made up for all he knew.

"What is 'DOA two'?" Hitomi asked sweetly, trying to break the tension. Both men's faces instantly softened when they turned to look at her.

"It is a fighting tournament, Hitomi. The person who can beat every opponent they are faced with wins one million dollars as prize money." Hitomi's eyes grew wide at her father's words.

"Well, that doesn't sound bad. Why are you keeping Ein from it, father?

"Because," Ein looked Hitomi directly in her curious eyes, finding empowerment there, "He believes I am trying to take you with me."

"Me?" Hitomi staggered backwards, a bewildered expression clouding over her. "Oh, Ein! You're too kind! Are you really going to enter me into a fighting competition,?" Hitomi looked expectantly at the hesitant young man.

His eyes casted downwards to bare feet, "Well…no, not exactly," He struggled to look into her hurt eyes. He hated to see her look so wounded. Did she really deserve this? He bit his lip. Hitomi was pretty good but was it enough competition for DOA2 standards? "It is not that I don't think you are not strong enough. You are the most determined person I have ever met, Hitomi." He began to rush his words at the sight of tears forming in her sad eyes. She reminded him of an abused puppy: Wet nose, wide eyed, mistrusting, and a violently trembling lip. "I…I don't want to see you get hurt. That's all."

"So…you do think I'm not strong enough!" Hitomi could feel a tear slide down her cheek, her throat burning. Her fingers curled into her palms, trying to stay strong.

"Hitomi…" Ein touched her arm gently but she jerked it back as if he had scorched her skin. Her reaction stung him. He knew she would take the situation the wrong way.

"No, Ein. It's okay. You don't have to explain anything. You go and do what you have to do. When I'm ready, I'll be there, fighting right by your side." Hitomi didn't bother to wipe away the multiple tears than slithered down her cheeks.

"I know you will," Ein gave her a small smile, hoping it would help. He wanted so badly to wipe away her tears but refrained. When Hitomi had jolted back from his touch, her father had given him an intimidating, warning look.

Being as good natured as she was, Hitomi couldn't help but smile back. She knew she should be supporting her friend. After all, her training wasn't complete. She knew she was good, almost completely mastering karate, and would reach her extent someday. There was an itching sensation inside of her that told her there was even more to be learned. She wanted to push her boundaries even farther. Once she stretched beyond that she would be ready. All would be learned and the time to test her abilities to the world would come. For now, however, Hitomi would keep on persevering to go beyond the limits.

Grasping Ein's hand with hers, a newfound confidence washed over her. "For now, DOA2 only concerns you. I'll be there with you soon enough." Hitomi's kind, selfless spirit made him smile even wider.

"And with whose permission do you intend to act upon?" The dojo owner's tone was austere, crossed arms making him seem more assertive.

"Yours, papa. When I'm ready, that is." Hitomi surveyed him, her eyes glimmering with hope.

"We'll see." He shook his head as his daughter jumped up and squealed in delight, throwing her arms around Ein. The surprised young man returned the hug, a lopsided grin growing upon his face. He hated to see his best pupil leave but knew Ein was destined to go eventually. However, a nostalgic feeling filled the karate master like warm honey as his eyes rested lovingly upon Hitomi. He would find it most hard to release her. He had held on for so long… Hitomi's idealistic manner reminded him of when she had been so young. It was hard to imagine she was eighteen. Yet, he felt Hitomi wasn't capable of winning a DOA tournament. There were rumors of deception about the corporation. However, he knew oh so well that once Hitomi set her mind to something she would stop at nothing to achieve that goal. A smile tugged at the corners of his thin lips. Hitomi knew how to protect herself. He had no worries about that. Even though he wanted to continue to watch over his daughter he knew he had to let go. Perhaps DOA2 would benefit for them both…


	2. Chapter 2: Something to Remember

Chapter Two: Something to Remember

Hitomi blew out a frustrated sigh. Her bangs flew out from the sudden burst of hot air. Sweat streamed down the back of her neck due to all of her efforts. She had watched Ein perform the move flawlessly approximately over a hundred times. Why was she still unable to master the trick? She would replay Ein's exact movements in her head, right down to each muscle flex, but still failed miserably. It was impossible. She took every free moment she received to get the attack down but never noticed any improvement in her work. She opened her eyes and lashed out each step: spinning low kick, two razor fast jabs, lunging punch, an immediate throw, and then…Hitomi paused. Her chest heaved up and down. How did he do it?

"Would you like me to show you how it is done?"

Hitomi gasped as she whipped around. She was shocked to find Ein standing there out of his karate suit and in street clothes. She hadn't heard him enter the dojo, which only contained the two at the moment. The first early rays of dawn shone through a crack where Ein hadn't shut the sliding doors completely. "What are you doing here?" Hitomi was glad Ein was there, truthfully, thinking he left last night for DOA2. She had been so upset she decided on blowing off steam by practicing karate moves in the dojo. Karate was her passion, her one true love. She lived for it every day, breathed in the very art of it. Karate was the one thing that wouldn't fail her in life. Even if she did get frustrated with it from time to time she knew she loved it all the same.

Ein, however, was another story. Hitomi knew she had strong feelings for him. She was positive Ein did just as well. Their very first few days together told Hitomi there was more to their building friendship than she suspected. The two would catch each other staring at the other longingly from time to time. When Ein had participated in her father's gym he always chose her for a partner. Hitomi had guessed it was because she had been the only one he had known at the time. However, Hitomi would find herself constantly blushing in his strong arms, for Ein would purposefully trip her directly his way. She didn't mind, though. She felt safe and secure there. It was as if she was meant to be with him. After classes at the dojo she found herself talking with Ein more and more. She would laugh at his every joke, blush at his subtle touches, and discovered she could really open up to him. He had always been a great listener, which was one of the things she loved most about him. Things had continued like that for quite a while. She caught herself flirting back more than she had intended at times. It had been clear soon enough that they had undeniable feelings for each other.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Ein avoided Hitomi's gaze. It was hard enough for him to actually come here and tell her goodbye. He would probably break if he looked into her eyes. He was afraid what he would see. Joy? Anger? Sorrow? He was afraid of what he would come to. He couldn't bare but feel guilty. A ping of shame crept over him when he thought of shedding at least one tear. He was strong, too strong for tears. He was hopelessly weak when it came to her. She built him up but she could break him down the very same. Hitomi sniffled, "Oh, Ein!" She ran at him and flung her arms around his lean frame, holding him tightly. He responded with a fierce hug, never wanting to let go. Hitomi rested her head on his chest where she was able to hear his heart pound. It was beating fast, just like hers. After what could have been hours, days, or what felt like forever, they pulled away. Hitomi's eyes were gleaming with tears, the first early rays of the sun hitting her tired eyes perfectly. The instant he looked into those sparkling pools of azul he drew a sharp breath. He knew he was going to miss her.

"_How could you think that of her?!? She can't even beat me yet, Ein! How on earth could you possibly think you could just take along my daughter?"_

Hitomi's father's warning came back to him, fresh in his mind. During that hug, he realized he wanted to take Hitomi with him. To never have to let go of her. To always have her by his side, never to leave him. Leaving her was harder than he had thought.

Ein leaned downward to place a gentle kiss on Hitomi's forehead. She closed her eyes, taking the feel of his lips in: Soft, warm, and slightly wet from his countless lip-licking. Over the past few minutes she noticed him gazing at her very own lips. She couldn't help but grin at the fact that the word "lust" screamed at her. The emotion had played across his face every time he would rest his greedy eyes on her. Hitomi reached out and tugged downward on his leather jacket. Ein's lips parted from her forehead as she got on tip-toe to get level with him. Without hesitation he kissed her full on the mouth, tugging at her bottom lip. Containing his hunger for more, he settled on a sweet, simple kiss. She laced her fingers through his slightly overgrown hair as he gripped her around the waist, resting a hand on the small of her back. He was careful with her, taking precaution, not wanting to be forceful. He would feel terrible leading Hitomi on so much: holding on tight then letting her go for DOA2. Was it not bad enough he was kissing her now when he should have left without a goodbye?

Swaying slightly, Hitomi could feel her lungs burning, unable to hold her breath any longer. Ein sensed her lightly pulling away and their lips parted. A rueful feeling stirred inside him. "Can't you stay a little while longer?" Her voice was barely above a soft whisper, slightly panting. His lips brushed against hers, almost pushing up against them once again. He refrained, however, much to her dismay.

Ein shook his head, suddenly stepping away from Hitomi's grasp on him. She reluctantly let go and immediately realized how hot her cheeks felt. Ein hadn't kissed her on the lips before. He had on the hand, cheek, and forehead many times, yes, but never the lips. She felt as if he avoided her lips on purpose. He loved teasing her, so it didn't surprise her. Out of all the chances he had to actually kiss her it had to be now. They both didn't want to let go but it could not work that way. DOA2 had Ein now, not Hitomi. _He shouldn't be  
here_, Hitomi thought.

"Goodbye, Hitomi." Ein had to leave before he did anything else reckless.

With wet eyes, Hitomi watched Ein head for the sliding doors. His words felt like a dagger to her heart. She knew this had to happen but she never imagined how it would actually feel for him to leave until now. Ein never once looked back at her and she was partially glad. She knew how pathetic she must have looked with tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. You're stronger than that, Hitomi! The fierce words in her head didn't help her, for they spewed out faster and breathing became harder to perform.

A burst of chilly morning air filtered the dojo as Ein slid open the double doors. He paused before stepping outside. _His first steps to winning DOA2_, Hitomi thought with a tiny smile. As she watched Ein take in his last few moments at the dojo she thought she was hallucinating. Something glistened against his face in the sunlight, flowing down the side of his handsome features. With a final twinkle, a tear dripped off of his chin and splashed onto the white floorboards. With one fluid motion, Ein closed the door and was gone.

"Goodbye, Ein." Hitomi whispered hoarsely. She could hear her voice quaver like an earthquake as it ricocheted around the massive, now empty room. _Ein is gone...he's actually gone!_ She had expected her steady flow of tears to turn into massive sobs but they never came. She sniffled slightly as she wiped at her eyes. He would come back. She knew he would.

Putting two fingers up to her lips, Hitomi lightly caressed them, still tingling from when Ein had pressed his lips to hers. The thought made her smile brighter. Even if Ein didn't come back, she would go out and find him herself. Ein may be lost to his memory but she knew he was not lost to his heart. He may deny his feelings often, but hadn't their kiss explained enough? Hitomi sighed, that boy could be difficult sometimes.

With her eyes still moist around the rims, Hitomi went back to practicing her karate. After all, if she wanted to join the next DOA tournament she had to keep improving. Maybe it would take her mind off of things... The events that had taken place, however, distracted  
her from her work. She closed her eyes, remembering every detail. His muscular arms around her waist....tender, warm lips that pulled teasingly on her lower lip....delicious smell that was so tempting and irresistible....

Her eyes shot open as a thought hit her. Remembering Ein's exact words, she blew out a haughty huff.

_"Would you like me to show you how it is done?"_

He never did teach her his trick.


	3. Chapter 3: Scars

Chapter Three: Scars

**A/N: Thanks for reading my Fanfic up to this point! I really appreciate it!!! If you have any comments/advice then please pm or review! Thanks!**

In a rush, a blow was sent straight to Hitomi's gut, knocking the wind out of her. She keeled over on all fours, spitting small amounts of salty blood to the ground. She dizzily watched as the scarlet liquid stained the white safety mat. Wanting to collapse in defeat from all of her suffering, Hitomi tightly shut her eyes. They felt as if they would bleed any second. The pain was intense. Detecting a sharp throbbing in her head, screaming sore muscles, and blooming bruises, Hitomi felt as if she couldn't go on. Every chop, punch, kick, poke, and lunge she threw was easily blocked by the older man standing in front of her. He crossed his well-toned arms over his chest, awaiting her next move. There wasn't a single drop of sweat on his body. His heart rate was normal, unlike Hitomi's wildly pounding heart. Her fists shook violently as her eyes shot open.

_No! _She would not let him beat her. There was no way she would face defeat again. Once her breathing began to regulate, she stood up, face screwing up in pain as she shifted her body. With a newfound determination blazing wildly in her azul eyes, she faced her attacker head on. Right now, Hitomi was ticked off. Whenever she was angry, no one wanted to stick around.

"Hiiiyaaa!!!" Hitomi screamed as she performed a running kick. Her opponent caught one of her suspended legs in mid-air and began to spin her around. Hitomi bent her body backwards, touching the floor with her hands, and kicked her aggressor in the gut with her free leg. He staggered backwards, clutching the exact spot where he had hit her moments ago. Once landing her kicking back handspring, she threw herself at her competitor with a mighty string of violent attacks. He avoided her mid-punches, she blocked his high kicks. He blocked her series of spinning low kicks and slugs; she countered his attempted tick throws and jabs. Frustrated, Hitomi tried a new tactic. Throwing herself into an aggressive launcher, her opposer began to fall back. Unable to handle her sharp, serpent-tongue speed blows, he let his guard down. Seeing her chance, Hitomi hit him hard all over. With one particularly forceful punch at the end of her set, her opponent was knocked back off his feet. The karate master got back up relentlessly, however, critically knocking Hitomi over with a getup kick. Landing hard on the wooden floor, Hitomi cried out as a shooting pain shot through her body. That ruefully reminded her choice of removing the safety mats because they wouldn't be there for DOA3. She wiped away a slight trace of sticky, trickling blood sprouting from the corner of her lip. Not giving in to her suffering, she swung her left leg at the back of his knees from her position on the ground. Her father easily caught her swift mid-kick and crushed her legs back with a stomp.

Recoiling at his hard blow, Hitomi rolled to her side, moaning in distress. Sucking in sharp, forced breaths through gritted teeth, she jumped up, back on her feet. She intently began projecting another round of hostile, puncturing attacks his way. The man with a shock of white hair sticking out all around on his head began to block her moves once again. However, it was becoming immensely difficult to do so. He advanced backwards to avoid a fierce high kick, sending an equally relentless high kick aimed at her head, exactly as she had done. Hitomi had sensed his leg swing at her and ducked just before his blow could make contact with her. Thinking fast, Hitomi thrust her body into a back handspring, pushing herself high into the air with her arms. As she somersaulted over her father, he watched in disbelief at her actions. Before he knew it, he was down on the ground; his daughter's fist less than an inch away from his face. She stopped herself from hitting him, the point sent clearly across. Both of their chests rose up and down quickly, their panting the only sound breaking the heavy air. Capturing his daughter's bright, competent eyes with his own stunned pair, he regarded her with pride. A smile crept upon his thin lips. It was definite now that she was ready.

The young karate expert's bright, cheery eyes gazed upon her worn leather suitcase forlornly. She would miss her friends and family dearly. All the memories of home flooded her with nostalgia. Then, a bubbly, anticipating feeling formed inside her, making her tingle all over. She was going to see Ein again. The thought of him made her shiver. It had been so long… months, since she had last seen him. In truth, it could have been a millennium for all she knew. She had begun to assume that Ein's memory had finally come back. He had probably discovered his calling and moved on. She dreaded to think that he had forgotten her… or had simply left her behind. Maybe he was just caught up with his newly discovered life? Whatever the reason was, Hitomi hoped he wasn't about to dismiss her too easily.

Packing up the last of her necessities, Hitomi snatched her suitcase up from her bed. Her bare feet padded along the plush, tan carpet on her way to her bedroom door. Memories of lying down and laughing with friends on her floor made her smile. She recalled a time when Ein was in her room; it had been just the two of them. They had talked all night, unaware that the sun had started to come up by then. Hitomi had poured her heart out to him. She had told him all of her darkest secrets, every weakness she had, what she loved most (aside from him, of course), and even about life in general. Her heart raced faster in her chest when she pictured finally falling asleep in Ein's arms. She had been lying on her bed, Ein sitting behind her, strong, guarding arms draped around her. She had been so at ease there; cozy and warm. They had sat there in silence for a while. A pleasant silence, at that, until she had fallen asleep. The next thing she remembered was waking up with a giddy smile spread across her glowing face. According to her father Ein had left her room around four in the morning. He had given her a serious talk after that, suspecting as most fathers would.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Hitomi found herself in her mother's arms, clearly not wanting to let go. "Oh, Hitomi! I am so proud of you! Your father and I knew you would make it to this point eventually… You're so grown up!" Hitomi stroked her mother's long black mane of shiny hair, hoping to comfort the hysterically sobbing woman. The front of her yellow tank under her worn jean jacket was now soaked with tears. "Don't worry, mama, I will be fine." Her eyes began to water, glistening tears threatening to spill with a burning sensation.

"I know you will," Her mother whispered, letting go of Hitomi. Her tearful, beaming face showed just how dignified she felt towards her daughter

Giving her one last squeeze, Hitomi headed out the front door, sunshine spilling onto her. She embraced its warmth as she closed her eyes, smiling serenely. Taking in a big breath of the fresh, inviting air, Hitomi trudged onward. The cobblestone road felt warm from being baked in the sun under her bare feet. Swinging her lightweight suitcase with one arm, she skipped to the family dojo, wanting to visit the place one last time.

Students rhythmically shouted with each maneuver they performed together, following their master. He stood before them, overseeing each and every one of them. Their imperfections would be detected by him and his willingness to improve their faults. As he scanned the sea of white karate suit clad students before him, he noticed his daughter hidden in the shadows towards the very back. Her eyes were closed, innocently leaning against the cold, stone back wall. His serious, tough expression softened, remembering how Hitomi had beaten him. _She was ready._

As if Hitomi had heard his thoughts out load, her eyes shot open to meet with his dark, earthy ones. Her expression was serious, mind set on a new desire. She was moving onto bigger things and ready to fight. Picking up her suitcase from its spot against the wall, Hitomi headed for the sliding double doors. Swirling thoughts of Ein filled her mind as she remembered his tear, the kiss, and his departure. She refocused and pushed those thoughts away, however. Once at the exit, she turned to face her father. Placing her suitcase down, she clenched her fists and bowed respectfully. He returned it with a curt head nod, watching as his daughter left. Her figure could be seen growing farther away, on her way to victory in the fading sunset.

Darkness. It was all she could see. The only emotion that played inside of her. It engulfed her; surrounded her very being; _trapped_ her very soul. All the horrors of the world injected into her mind as a syringe would when it broke skin. Like fluid from a needle, it sank in slowly, ever so slowly, creeping into her and pulsing within her veins. The pain was intense, worse than burning to death, but a ravenous crave for more overcame the torment. Inky blackness poisoned her mind. Her once-clean spirit was marked. Sinister thoughts brewed inside her, waiting to lash out as reality onto the human cowering in front of her.

Her sharp, cold eyes cut him like a switchblade. As she clenched her right hand into a tight fist, the man emitted strangled noises from his foaming mouth. His desperate hands clutched at his throat, wanting to pry away the force that caused him the sudden shortage of breath. No hands were there, however, but his own. A wicked cackle escaped Hitomi's pink lips, causing the man to cringe.

_Do it._ A serpant-like hiss chided her on from her infected mind. _Kill him. Bestow the pain on him which he did to you._

The young man's pleading eyes caught hers. His face was paling, almost translucent, and becoming a revolting shade of blue. "H-H-Hitom-mi!"

_No! I love him!_ Hitomi's tightly gripped hand slackened a little, knuckles becoming less white. The man's gasps for clean air began to filter more oxygen to his greedy, burning lungs.

It was as if a rope of evil bounded her clenched hand, however. Invisible bounds wrapped around her grasp as she resisted the voice in her head, scorching her skin. Marks resembling that of barbed wire imprinted on her flesh, sizzling hot. Hitomi shrilled, withering in pain.

_Kill him now! Kill him! Kill him! _The hissing banged against her skull as it screamed in her mind. It was fierce and demanding. _He left you! He does not love you! There is someone else! Kill him! Kill him!_

Prying her fingers from her palm, she endured the suffering. _I love him! And he loves me!_ As she chanted these words in her head, the menacing, serpent-like voice would not back down. Doubts suddenly filled her head to the extent. _What if he doesn't love me? Did his kiss even mean anything? Has he forgotten about me? Is there someone else?! What if – What if – What if –. "_Her eyes met with familiar earthy ones. Panic arose in Hitomi, the blank, glazed over look in Ein's eyes alarming. On her knees, Hitomi shakily felt the unmoving body's pulse. His neck had lost all color and was deadly cold, causing her to shiver. She stopped breathing, her heart catching in her throat.

There was no pulse.

"NO!!!" Hitomi sprang up, sweat drenched. The beating in her chest roared like an engine, very much alive. Tears had stained her smooth, paled face. Her tongue was dry, taste buds scraping the inside of her mouth like sandpaper. She looked around herself, realizing where she was at. _Just a dream_, she thought thankfully. With a sigh she fell back on the master suite's plush, impossibly comfortable pillows. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was even here, truly lucky. When Hitomi had been accepted into the DOA3 tournament, she was unable to help herself but let her thoughts drift to Ein. He was constantly on her mind. Gritting her teeth, Hitomi tried to shake the still image of his dead body from her mind. It was abhorrent; she had thought she was some kind of monster.

Her nightmare had felt so real to her: The pain, Ein's cries, and the evil that had enveloped her. It _couldn't _have been a dream. She put a hand to her hot forehead and winced, immediately flinging her hand back. A sharp pain had shot through her arm at the contact. She looked at her stinging hand and gasped, horrified at what she saw. She closed her disbelieving eyes, hoping she had imagined the image. When she opened them again, however, her wishes were not answered.

Marks resembling barbed wire were embedded in her flesh, bright red as if freshly pressed by searing, blazing coals. A warm, scarlet liquid oozed down her arm from her palm in thin, streaming lines. Cuts were placed on the whole of her hand. She realized her nails had dug in deep enough to the point of breaking skin. "Ein…" Her voice was soft, the words barely escaping her pink lips. Tenderly tracing the bizarre etchings in her flesh, Hitomi got out of bed and walked towards the luxurious bathroom to wash off all traces of the crimson colored fluid. After all her efforts of painful scrubbing, Hitomi dismally looked down at her hand. The cursed markings were bright red against her raw skin, clearly standing out. Remembering that she had packed her favorite red leather open-finger gloves, she dug them out of her suitcase and slipped it on over her scars.

Clenching her fist, she held her gloved hand before her, examining its acceptable appearance. "I'm coming Ein," She said with a determined smile. "I'm coming for you, ready or not!"


	4. Chapter 4: Brutal Love

Chapter 4: Brutal Love

"Ein?"

It had been a long time ago since he had been called by that name. It felt like ages since he had last heard her voice. She was one of the two people on the entire planet who would still call him that, the other being the girl's father. The ninja suit clad man turned around to face Hitomi. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, matching the color of her headband, as if she had been running. His eyes met with hers, surprised. He hadn't expected to meet her like this after many months apart.

Her eyes widened with realization, "I knew it was you!"

"Hitomi?" He continued with his stretches. He had been warming up to face his friend, Ryu Hayabusa, knowing that a fight was bound to break out when he confronted him. That wasn't the only reason he continued on, however. Over their time apart, Ein had forgotten just how beautiful Hitomi was. It was all he could do from staring.

"Ein," He glanced up at her, sensing the urgency in her voice. "Father and I insist you come back to the dojo. He would be most pleased!"

He sighed inwardly. He knew he would have to get this over with eventually but was afraid to see Hitomi heartbroken. She wouldn't understand. It would be best for him to move on and forget her. He had too much to deal with as it was. "Send him my regards." He told her simply. He felt a twinge of remorse when he saw disappointment cast over her. "Well, have you ever faced anyone more powerful?" He got into a battle stance, challenging her.

A grin spread upon Hitomi's face as she mimicked his stance, "I have… and I was victorious then. I will be victorious as well."

"I hope you know I will show no mercy," Ein warned her. He felt a surge of adrenaline pump through his veins, _"Just like old times,"_ he thought. He was curious to see how much Hitomi had improved.

"Neither will I." Hitomi ran at him, launching into an aggressive string of attacks to prove her words were true. Ein blocked most of her maneuvers but was caught off guard in between her launchers. Recovering quickly, he met her advances with counter throws. After all, he could identify every move she made, for he had been taught the same art. Not to mention by the same instructor.

Getting up from the ground after an over-the-shoulder toss, Hitomi charged at him with an onslaught of strikes. Her motions were fluid, flowing from one to the next with lightning fast reflexes. Blocking her every move was becoming more strenuous as Ein soon realized. Her aggressions were unyielding, determined to be victorious. Hitomi grimaced as her fist smashed into his forearms as he held them up to block her chop. Seeing a chance, Hitomi sent a knee poke straight to his gut. However, once her kneecap made contact with his ripped abs, she knew she had made a mistake. Her move had no affect on him and bruised her knee instead. Quickly, she regained her composure, sensing Ein throwing a launcher her way.

Every time his powerful blows made contact with her skin, Hitomi could feel all the energy draining from her, becoming weaker. She wouldn't give up, she had to beat Ein. They both realized that the other was becoming weaker as they wore each other out, becoming reckless. The battle between the two became more grueling as time dragged on, but Hitomi kept pushing, replacing weariness with frustration. Every time she aimed a high kick to his head, Ein would catch her leg and throw her hard onto the stone floor.

Just then, an idea struck her. Once successfully countering one of Ein's combo attacks, she performed a high kick once again, but slower than usual. He caught her leg without trouble, just as she wanted. The instant Hitomi was lifted off the ground, she hooker her free leg around his neck. With the combination of Ein's toss and the force of gravity pulling on her, both of them tumbled to the ground.

Hitomi cried out in agony when Ein's body thrust against hers. She had tried to twist away during the freefall but was unsuccessful. Trying not to crush her, Ein propped himself up on his elbows, placed on either side of her shoulders. Their chests heaved together, hearts pounding against one another, as they gulped in the frigid night air. Finding himself lost in Hitomi's dazzling azul eyes, he was unable to pull himself away from her, mesmerized. Her eyes reminded him of diamonds, beautiful and sparkling. She stared back, looking directly into his deep, earthy brown, eyes. What she found most intriguing was that she was unable to read the story behind those dark shades. However, she didn't care. Right then, it was just the two of them, alone together. The fighting and DOA were completely forgotten.

"I guess you won?" Hitomi breathed. She couldn't help but smile. If she was correct, then she had just taken third place in the DOA3 tournament.

"You're not too bad." He gasped.

"Whoever said I was a bad girl?" Hitomi dared, leaning so close to him that their noses were touching.

"I – never… I never said…" He was cut short when she leaned even closer to him, her mouthwatering scent trapping him. Hitomi took in the minty breath that was hot on her right cheek as he breathed on her.

"Never said what?" Her closeness was dizzying. He couldn't think straight. All that processed through his mind was the fact that he wanted her and nothing else.

Ein chuckled in amusement. He liked this side of Hitomi, he'd never seen it before. He watched as her bottom lip began to tremble. Weather from nerves or the cold, he couldn't tell. He leaned in to fill the space left between them, stopping her quavering lip completely. The instant his lips met hers, she was powerless. She found herself enjoying her position and kissed him back, memories of their last kiss flooding her mind. She began to play around with his hair, messing it up a little. Embracing her playful mood, Hitomi shifted her lips to the corner of his mouth, working her way up to his upper lip, and then down to the other corner. Despite her aching body, Hitomi grabbed Ein by the shoulders and rolled on top of him, taking complete charge. His arms held her so that she was plastered to him, not letting her escape. Not that she would try to, that is. Her soft kisses crept up his jaw line, artfully sliding to his neck.

"_This is wrong,"_ He couldn't help but scold himself. _"You're leading her on, just like last time! You cannot kiss her and then abandon her for good!" _He tried to push his nagging thoughts away and enjoy the moment. He knew his conscious was right, however. He had to end this.

"Hitomi?" He tried to gently push her off.

"Mmm?" Disappointed, Hitomi rolled off of him, breathless. She pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ears and out of her face.

After helping her up to a standing position, Ein looked her in the eyes dead on, showing he was serious. "You have to leave." His gaze drifted towards the moonlit sky, "I am supposed to meet someone here. If that person saw me with you, they might leave and that would be a problem. It is urgent I meet with them."

"Oh," Hitomi glanced down towards the ground, cheeks still flushed.

Grabbing her hands, Ein kissed the top of her head. "You will see me again. I promise you that."

Without a word, Hitomi whirled around and took off, fading into the inky blackness of the night. She trusted Ein with her heart, knowing he would stay true to his word. She would be back for him in the next DOA tournament. And this time, she would be ready.

**A/N: More is soon to come!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sick & Twisted

Chapter 5: Sick and Twisted

"Papa!" Hitomi screamed, watching in horror as her father collapsed to the ground. She pushed through the crowd of karate students, making her way towards the fallen middle aged man. Never before had she seen her strong, tough-as-steel father so weak. She could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes, a burning sensation stinging them. "Let me through!" She shrilled. Once she reached her father's unmoving body, she fell to her knees to check his pulse.

She was instantly reminded of a nightmare she had not too long ago. It had been a sick and twisted nightmare; she had killed the man she loved. Even though it wasn't real, she felt terrible. Never before had she felt so evil, so dirty. Shuddering, she shook the deplorable images from her mind and concentrated on the task at hand. "Papa, please! Don't die on me!" As she put a shaky hand to his neck, she shivered. His skin was deadly cold and ghostly pale, matching that of the whites of his eyes, which were rolled back into his head.

"He needs medical attention!" one of the instructors cried in alarm. Murmurs from the speculators echoed in circles off the dojo's walls. She ignored the commotion around her, however. The only thing that mattered right then was her father, "Papa! Please, let me  
know you are okay! Don't die! Please, oh please don't die on me now!" As tears began to spill out more quickly, she buried her head into his chest where she could hear his fading heartbeat. Strong arms grasped her around the waist and jerked her back harshly, away from her father. "No! No, let me go! Papa! PAPA!!!"

"Hitomi! Cooperate!" Her captor struggled to hold her, surprised by the usually bubbly, cheerful teen's strength. Her vision was blurred by her tears, throat burning, becoming hoarse from all her fruitless yelling. She watched helplessly as two karate instructors carried the unconscious elder out of the building and began to resist imprisonment with even more strength. Anger boiled within her veins, eyes smoldering uncontrollably. Finally able to twist away, Hitomi raced full speed at the exit, only to be greeted by the blinding sunshine. Her stomach fell, legs suddenly numb. Her father was gone.

"Hitomiomiomi?" Barely acknowledging the voice, she watched as colors  
rushed into another and mixed together. "AreArere… you… okayayayyy?"

She felt sick as she crumpled to the ground, legs unable to hold her up anymore. Every movement she made caused her stomach to lurch. The atmosphere seemed as if it lacked all traces of oxygen. "HITOMI!"

Everything turned into an inky darkness, suffocating her on all sides, and she succumbed to it.

Xxx

"Hitomi!"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her name, chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Shivering violently, she realized her body was drenched in an icy cold sweat. A warm hand enclosed itself around her trembling one, gripping it firmly. Hitomi's wide azul eyes met with her mother's startling emerald green pair, deluged with worry. "You were screaming in your sleep, Hitomi… It scared me to death!"

"Just a bad dream," Hitomi was thankful that the haunting images had slipped from her memory, the nightmare fading away as she came to reality."Mama...is Papa okay?"

The solemn woman nodded her head, "He is still resting at the hospital. He's starting to recover from his illness. The doctor told me he is still weak, however."

Hitomi blinked back tears, eyes burning. "Do you...do you think he'll make it?" The question which the two had avoided for the past three days came out in a whisper.

The woman shook her head, long jet black hair swaying along with her motion. Hitomi watched as tears fell to the ground, rolling off her mother's creamy cheeks. "I just don't know, Hitomi...I don't know ."

"Well, what about the dojo? We can't just keep it closed forever! How else will we get the money for everything?"

The woman shook her head once again.

"Maybe I could help? I've beaten father once before, that should be enough to qualify for an instructor. I even won third place in DOA3!"

"It's a big responsibility, Hitomi," Her mother warned as she wiped her eyes.

"I can manage," Hitomi retorted. However, a feeling of doubt lingered inside her. It would take a lot of dedication to run the gym. "I could get someone to help me?"

"Oh? Like who?" The woman arched an eyebrow at her daughter.

Hitomi could feel warm blood rush to her cheeks as thoughts of Ein invaded her mind. "Ein, of course."

"I thought he had left the dojo for DOA2?"

"He did…but I can convince him to come back!"

Her mother sat beside her, resting her hands in her lap. "I bet he would be delighted to see you again. However, do you even know where this boy is?"

Hitomi cast her eyes downwards, "No, but I can guarantee he will be in the DOA4 tournament! If I win, we could use the money to rebuild the dojo. Then, Ein could help run it until it is back on track again. I know I'll be able to find him there!"

Her mother shook her head with a chuckle, "You really like him, don't you?"

Suddenly, she didn't feel so cold anymore. Under the covers, she felt as if she were in an oven. Not looking at her mother, she shook her head meekly. "He's the only person who understands me perfectly."

"You are quite a puzzle," The woman agreed, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I… I love Ein. I love him more than I love karate. That's how I knew I really love him."

"Funny, those were the same words your father told me when he proposed to me." Hitomi looked up towards her mother's subtly aging face, her emerald eyes lost in a world too far for Hitomi to find. Maybe there was a chance for her and Ein to end up just like her parents, happy together, living life together, and growing old together. Sighing, she settled back against her pillows, allowing silence to envelop the two of them. The first early rays of the morning sun were peeking through her window and flooding her room with warm, golden sunshine. As she closed her eyes peacefully, she dozed off, fantasies of her and Ein putting her to sleep with a warm smile.

Xxx

Arms and legs pumping hard, Hitomi raced up the ancient stone steps, the warm, crisp summer aura causing her to sweat even more. Dark clouds could be seen ahead, signaling that a much needed storm was closing in. _"Almost there,_" She thought as she neared the top. She could hear grunts and shouts from ahead, telling her that Ein was probably practicing some new tricks, warming up for his next fight in the tournament. Her stomach fluttered, making her feel light as a feather. She was finally going to see Ein again. It had been so long since she last saw him, it was driving her crazy.

Unfortunately, she had been beaten again, unable to hold the rank of first place in DOA4. The thought of the dojo shutting down caused her to escalate to the peak even faster. That, and the fact that she was about to see Ein again. With one set remaining, Hitomi watched as Ein came into view, breath catching in her throat, her heart skipping a beat. He was in his old karate suit, practicing some advanced sets that Hitomi found hard to perform, as irresistible as ever.

"Here you are!" She exclaimed, gasping for breath as she rested atop the staircase.

Ein stopped mid-punch, giving Hitomi a look mixed with surprise and curiosity. "I'm taking you home!" Hitomi clenched her fists together, showing she was serious. He was her last hope to bring the gym back to the way it used to be. Her heart would break upon seeing it shut down. All her father's efforts in training his students to become great, capable fighters would have been in vain. "Our gym is depending on you, Ein! Papa has been-"

"Hold on now!" He cut her off, face like stone, hard and cold. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Come on, please! The dojo is in danger of shutting down and you're my last hope!" She clasped her hands together as if to beg.

His earthy eyes held her gaze, unsure and indecisive. He hated letting her down, she was just too cute; it hurt him just to see her ache even more. "Don't make me do this, Hitomi."

She bowed towards him for emphasis. "Please, for me?"

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair which was held back by a ninja-style band. Why did she have to go and say that? Now he was caught, trapped by her words. He had promised himself, after leaving her during the DOA3 tournament, that he would do anything for her, anything she asked, just to appease her. That should have made up for their prolonged departure, shouldn't it?

Like many times before, Ein assumed his battle stance. This time, however, there was no playful fire in his eyes, no reassuring smile. He was dead serious, "Only if you can beat me."

Hitomi bit her lip, recalling her last defeat. Finally, she put her fists up, wavering slightly. "Okay, I'll try my best."

He could sense the uncertainty in her voice. That was always the opponents' weakness, for that ambivalence could morph itself into fear, the ultimate weapon for the predator. Taking advantage of that, Ein charged at her with surprising strength and sprang into a high kick. Due to pure instinct, Hitomi caught his leg mid-kick and spun him around, releasing him when she couldn't handle the added weight any longer. She watched in horror as he glided through the air, the feeling of regret overcoming her instantly. Ein flew over the flight of stairs Hitomi had recently ascended, arms and legs sprawled out as if grasping for something – anything – that could save him. Closing her eyes, she was unable to permit herself to watch him brace the pavement. All she heard was the sickening thud of Ein's muscular build slamming against the stone that layered the earth.

"Ein!" She screamed, rushing down the stairs towards his unmoving body. It was as if she was approaching her father at the dojo, afraid she had lost the one she loved. "Ein, I'm so sorry! Are you - Ughhh!" Somehow, she had ended up on the ground, a shooting pain contagious throughout her body. She rolled onto her back to find Ein hovering over her, his shadow acting like a cloak. "H-huh?"

"There is no time for feeling sorry. Now, fight me. Show me no pity."

"Ein?" She didn't understand. This wasn't the understanding, loving, caring, heroic man she had come to love. This Ein was different; cold, merciless, and stubborn.

The very word softened him, especially when spoken from her lips. All the memories which he had tried to block out came rushing back. The thrill he got whenever she kissed him, sense of purity and cleanliness he felt whenever she was around, it was as if all the horrors and anathema of the world were vanquished. _"Stop it!" _he berated, "_That was the old you. This is now, you know who you are. You are not weak like your former self."_

Letting his conscious win himself over, he threw a sharp, severe kick to Hitomi's side. His expression remained mute as she recoiled from the blow, clutching her side. "Fight! Show me no mercy, Hitomi! That is the only way you will beat me!" He kicked her again, more harsh than the previous time.

Gritting her teeth, Hitomi pushed herself to a standing position to face Ein. He remained unfazed as Hitomi wiped blood from her bleeding mouth, not noting the damage he had done. Chest heaving, she began to circle him, preparing to pounce at any second. The intensifying anticipation of who would make the next move caused her heart to pound so hard, Ein could hear it. He closed his eyes, blocking off his sense of sight to heighten his awareness. He felt her halt right in front of him, stiff as a board. Silence fell over the two, their beating hearts the only rhythm.

Quick as a whip, Hitomi lunged at him, slamming a fist into his shielding forearm. Ein's eyes shot open as he aimed at her gut with a swift chop, only to be countered with a tick throw. Back on his feet, he delivered a series of kicks to her head, elbowing her in the side, and sent her flying backwards with an uppercut hit square in the jaw.

He watched her body bend and break as she tumbled down another flight of stone steps, crumpling at the bottom. No twinge of remorse came from within him. It was as if he were inhuman, feeling nothing at all. He jumped down, skipping the stairs, to her doubled over form. Charging full speed, he sent a critical hit to her head.

The pure affliction she felt showed through as she shrilled at the top of her lungs, reeling from the unendurable pain. The momentum of her suffering thickened as he continued to beat on her. Unable to take the torment anymore, Hitomi suffered unto his slaughter-like beating, losing the will to fight. Seeing that she had given up, Ein ceased, heart hammering inside his ripped chest. He cast his eyes upon her unconscious form, blood dripping onto the pavement from where his strikes had broken skin. He kneeled beside her, gazing at her beautiful features, despite the fact that she was bruised and bloody.

Booming thunder rumbled overhead, gray clouds ambushing the once sunny sky. Pellet like drops of rain began to fall from above, growing heavier and heavier with every passing second. Ein looked up, wondering if it was a sign. He looked down upon Hitomi once again, his expression miserable, matching that of the heavens. His arms slid under her beaten body like a snake as he brought her to him. He traced his fingers over her soft, bloody lips. _"What have I done?" _Getting up, he began to descend the many steps that led to the stone temple above, carrying Hitomi with him.

Xxx

Her mouth tasted of copper but in liquid form. It was as if she had spit out glass, the sharp shards puncturing her flesh on the inside. An icy cold substance pounded on her, warm arms securing her a great contrast. Her sides ached, ears rang, and memory was foggy. A shooting pain pulsed through her temples with each swaying motion she felt, concluding that someone was carrying her. As her eyes fluttered open, she instantly shut them, stomach lurching forward. Every image before her eyes was distorted and doubled as if she had just spun around a countless amount of times. "Mmmm," she groaned.

"Hitomi?"

The voice was familiar, she just couldn't place it.

"Please, Hitomi, answer me," the stranger's plead was muffled as the owner rested their lips on her damp hair.

An all too familiar scent wafted through her nostrils, causing her to lose her breath. The scent was intoxicating. Her hands gripped the man's muscular arm like a vice, fingernails digging into his flesh. "Put me down."

"Hitomi, are you-"

"Put me down, now!"

"Okay, okay!"

On her knees, Hitomi felt the cold earth beneath her fingers, cool and calming. Everything shifted to a still, the world coming into focus once again. Chilly rain beat upon her flesh, soothing her bruises, washing away the crimson that leaked from her very being. Her bright cerulean eyes flickered open, fierce and menacing. Shifting to a standing position, she faced Ein, unknowing of what to say.

"Why?" Hitomi spoke softly, staring in disbelief at the man she thought she loved. He could see the hurt expression clear as day on her face.

"Why what?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why did you do that to me!?"

He cringed at the high pitched shriek, "I told you, you must beat me if you want me to come back to the dojo."

Hitomi's fists shook. As thunder exploded and lightning cracked all around them, she got into a battle stance once again. She wanted to hurt him now more than ever, to get inside him and tear him apart. Her eyes narrowed into snake like slits, a determined gleam in her eyes told Ein she meant business, "Ready for round two?"


	6. Chapter 5 & a half: Fully Alive

Chapter 5 and ½: Fully Alive

With each pounding step she took, water sprayed up all around Hitomi. The menacing sky showed no signs of stopping its crashing rain, water pouring down upon her like a roaring waterfall. Thunder cracked in the distance like a whip. A blinding flash of white-hot lightning struck a nearby building, causing it to erupt into flames. The destruction around her was the least of her worries, however.

Rain soaked clothes clung to the young karate expert, showing off her fine features. Her usual light, chestnut brown hair which was pulled back with a pink headband had darkened with every drop of rain it absorbed. Her bangs matted to her face with a mixture of rain and sweat. Eyes that once held a familiar spark of cheer narrowed at the karate-suit clad man in front of her. His arms protectively crossed over his ripped torso, refusing to fight her. Hitomi wondered why he rejected her idea of him coming back to the dojo. Sure, she had asked him twice before but had received the same answer, "no". She could tell he still cared about her. The way he looked at her told her that he wanted to be with her. So why wouldn't he accept her offer and stay with her?

"Hitomi, please, I don't want to fight you!" His voice was gruff and serious. He looked into her eyes pleadingly, hoping she would understand.

"You - You liar!" She screamed, on the verge of hysteria. She ran towards the man she had known as Ein, water shooting up from all around her. Ein saw the fire which blazed in her eyes. He wanted her to stop and at least try to be civil, knowing she must be furious with him. He would be furious, too, if he were her. Couldn't she at least listen to what he had to say?

Throwing murderous punches, vicious kicks, and cutthroat chops, Hitomi was determined to take Ein down. He, however, was too skilled for her, having mastered karate and the Mugen Tenshin style of Ninjutsu (aka- the art of the clan he ruled). He blocked everything she offered without hesitation. In a desperate attempt, Hitomi threw a jab at his face but Ein caught her fist effortlessly. She tried to slam her left fist into his handsome features but he caught that, too. Her arms trembled as raindrops mixed with teardrops upon her miserable face. Collapsing into defeat, Hitomi fell into Ein's muscular arms and buried her wet face in his chest. Wrapping his arms around her securely, he ran his hands through her wet, silky mane soothingly, feeling her erupt into sobs in his arms. Closing his eyes, he took in the moment to savor forever. He had forgotten what it felt like to hold her, to keep her safe, never wanting to let go. It had been so long...

"I-I'm just s-s-so confused."

Ein extended Hitomi out in his arms. Placing a finger under Hitomi's delicate chin, he lifted her face up. She looked into the clan leader's loving eyes. They were warm, just like his touch, despite the blood chilling rain. Involuntarily, she shivered at the soothing circles he made all over her back with his fingers. Ein had changed; for better or for worse, Hitomi didn't know. "Ein," She whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. She lost her breath at this, unable to speak another word. Suddenly, his hands gripped Hitomi's like a vice. He tensed up, gritting his teeth. "Please, don't call me that." His breath was hot on her face, the familiar scent of mint greeting her nostrils, sending tingles down her spine.

"You mean...You know who you are now?" Hitomi was barely able to finish her sentence, the last three words breathy, as if she were dazed. The way Ein had skillfully moved his hands all around her made her lose all train of thought. He was all she could think about. Nothing else mattered. She closed her eyes, causing Ein to relax as her eyelashes brushed against his neck. He grazed his lips against her pale, moist skin, starting with her forehead. Her cheeks flushed as he caressed them tenderly. Then, he hesitantly advanced to her bare lips, only touched by his from their last kiss. Otherwise, they were naked from her many kiss less months of his absence. However, his eager lips hung before hers, uncertain. Just when Hitomi thought he would give in, Ein took in a sharp breath and pulled away from her, leaving her breathless (literally).

"My name," Ein looked directly in her bright, questioning eyes, "Is Hayate."

Greedy thoughts polluted his mind as he watched Hitomi purse her lips together thoughtfully. "Hayate...Hayate..."

Hayate looked up at the sky, allowing rain to hit his face dead on. "I am the eighteenth leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. I harness the wind," Suddenly, Hayate was standing behind her, somehow not where he was previously standing seconds ago. "I am a strong leader who shows no mercy to any being." His hands firmly clasped her hips, pulling her  
closer to him. Hitomi sighed as Hayate's lips met her neck for a brief moment. He refrained, however, not letting Ein get the best of him, and pulled back. The warmth of Hayate's closeness was engulfed by the deathly cold atmosphere. He was gone, now standing at least four yards in front of her. He held two fingers in the air which were pressed tightly together, "I could take anyone down with just two fingers." To prove his words were true, he slammed his outstretched fingers onto the pavement below him covered by puddles of water. Hitomi stumbled forward as the ground gave a violent jolt. Her eyes grew to the size of golf balls, mouth agape, when she realized what he had done. Water that had collected on the pavement was rushing towards a giant crack in the earth, exactly where his fingers had struck. The icy fluid roared like a waterfall through the opening.

"_Ein did that,"_ Hitomi thought, amazed. She wasn't used to calling him Hayate just yet. Pulling her gaze away from the crack in the earth to where Hayate had been standing, she wanted to ask him just how he had done that. He wasn't there, however, "Ein?" She called out, scared that he had left her.

"Right here."

Hitomi let out a squeak of surprise as the words sounded in her ear, hot on her skin. Hayate's familiar scent clouded her senses, a dizzying feeling sweeping through her body. "You are afraid of me." His voice was dangerously husky.

Those words cut through her daze, however, sharp and clear. She spun around to face him, looking him intently in the eyes. It was her turn to take control. "No, Hayate, I am not afraid of you."

The fact that she had actually used his real name made him consider her words. Hitomi pressed her body against his, still holding his gaze, hands resting on his chest. They rose and fell with every steady breath he took, his heart beating against her palm.

"I could destroy you."

"I trust you." Her hands snaked behind his neck, lacing through his damp hair.

"What if I hurt you?" He found himself wrapping his arms around her body once again. Unable to withdraw, he enjoyed the moment and closed his eyes. Hitomi leaned her head towards his slowly.

"I would forgive you." She pulled his head back teasingly so her lips were just out of his reach.

"How can I blame you when it is me I cannot forgive?" He tried to lean forward so their lips could meet but Hitomi moved farther away. He could hear her light chuckles.

"I forgive you," She whispered again, finally letting his hungry lips meet with hers. That was all he needed to hear. Her lips were cold, a contrast from the warmth of their last kiss, but the static between them made up for it. Hayate didn't bother holding back anymore. All he cared about was Hitomi and nothing else. Nothing else mattered.

Nowhere near satisfied, Hayate pulled Hitomi against him with even more force, causing her to wrap her arms around him even tighter. Every time she would surface for air, Hayate would suck her right back in, not that she didn't mind. He felt her mouth draw into a smile against his kiss and she pulled away. Grabbing the ninja-style band around his forehead, she tugged at it and positioned it over his eyes. His soaked hair tumbled down and plastered against his forehead. Hitomi giggled, his hair had grown quite a bit since she last saw him. Beginning to place light kisses on his cheeks, she tuned things down a bit. Getting on tiptoe, she moved on towards his forehead, sensing Hayate growing impatient as his muscles tensed all around her. Chills of pleasure raced all over her body when she felt Hayate's breath hot against her neck.

He liked not knowing where she would kiss him next. She sure knew how to tease a guy, which kept him immensely interested. Trying to guess where her next target was, he turned out wrong every time. Grinning, he realized she was running out of places to aim for, leaving his lips the only remaining target. She leaned in slowly, ever so slowly, just to drive him even crazier. Right when her lips had barely grazed this corner of his mouth, something exploded with a deafening '_boom'! _A bolt of lightning that had lashed out from the menacing heavens swirling above them had been too close for comfort.

The two jumped apart, startled. Hitomi gasped in alarm. Hayate yanked off his blindfold, brooding over whatever broke the spell but instantly realized the situation. Surrounding the two was a ring of fire, each wooden structure ablaze. The ground began to shake violently causing the crack in the earth Hayate had made a while ago to widen. "What's happening?" Hitomi cried out. He could see the roaring flames around them reflect in her troubled eyes. "_Donovan_," he thought with anger as he spotted one of the DOATEC combat helicopters hovering in the distance. "Follow me!" He grabbed Hitomi's arm and took off towards one of the ignited buildings.

"We're not going through that, are we?" Hitomi panted, trying hard to keep up with him. Hayate found himself dragging her along most of the way.

Ignoring her remark, he began to chant under his breath. Hitomi watched in amazement as a glowing orb of aqua began to swirl around his index fingers. All around them combustions and explosions occurred, flames threatening to overtake them. It was all too much for the rain to put out. Hayate, however, ignored it all, focusing all his energy on his spell.

Hitomi moved closer towards Hayate and clung to him. The conflagration began to close in around the two, heat intensifying, causing all exposed skin to fry. Hitomi cried out as flames whipped out and licked her skin. Her hair was beginning to singe. "Ein!" She wrapped her arms around him even tighter, not caring that he was in the middle of performing a spell. It was as if Hell had erupted around them.

Hayate let out the last words of the chant with a scream once he heard her urgent cry of distress. He thought it was too late. He watched the flames before his very eyes swirl around them, searing their bodies. Just as he began to feel the true apocalypse of the fire, an inky blackness clouded his vision. He felt nothing.

Xxx

Everything around her was nonexistent. Wind howling through her ears, she grasped for something firm to hold but it was useless. She was falling alongside the cascading rain, plummeting deeper into the darkness of the night, to her death. Squeezing her eyes shut, Hitomi awaited for the end. As long as there was no pain, that it ended quickly, she would be fine.

The instant doubts and second thoughts had filled her mind the screaming wind in her ears had stopped, reassuring warmth overwhelming her. She opened her eyes, meeting a set of tender dark orbs. They were like crystal balls, glassy and mysterious, secrets contained by a thin layer of fragile glass.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hitomi breathed out, mesmerized by Hayate's gaze. She clasped her hands behind his neck to support herself. "How did you do that?"

He grinned smugly. "I told you, I'm the eighteenth leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. I have powers like no other. I'm a ninja."

"Right, I forgot, sorry. Um, you can put me down now, you know?" Hitomi became hyperaware of Ein's grasp on her.

"Hmm, what if I don't want to?" Hayate's eyes twinkled mischievously as he twirled her around in his arms. Unable to help herself, she threw her head back and laughed. A wide smile played across her pink lips as Hayate leaned in and brushed his lips up and down her neck, seeing this as an invitation. She closed her eyes, taking in the bliss that fluttered inside her.

Hayate sat her down so she could stand on tiptoe to get level with him. His mouth moved to greet hers, warm and voracious. Snaking his hands around her waist, he dug his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. She took his face in her soft hands, wanting to make sure he wouldn't break away anytime soon. To her disappointment, however, he withdrew his hands from her and backed away, lips parting. She clung to him tightly, a feeling of trepidation overcoming her. "Ein?"

"Not now, Hitomi. I have to get you somewhere safe. I couldn't teleport us anywhere far; we're in the forest backing up to the village we were just at. Donovan could spot us, although I think he fled due to the storm. However, he may have sent his troops upon us so we must find somewhere to stay."

"Donovan? You mean Viktor Donovan?" Hitomi mused as she ran alongside Hayate, trying to keep up with his hasty pace. Bare branches of clustered trees snagged at her clothes, tearing her skin. Gritting her teeth, she pumped her arms and legs even harder.

"Yes, the very same foul beast who has brought so much destruction upon our planet." Hayate charged even more fiercely, determination darkening his eyes. Hitomi's breathing became increasingly uneven and forced, wheezing behind him, trying to keep up. Suddenly, Hayate whirled around, threw an arm around her waist, and carried her along with him as he continued on.

"Hayate! Put me down!" Hitomi shrilled over a deafening clap of thunder. Ears ringing, an annoying grin spread across his full lips. His grip was firm, not letting her soaked, slippery skin penetrate his grasp on her.

"I'm sorry, but you were too slow. This is much easier."

"Hmmph!" Hitomi couldn't stay mad for too long, however, as she let her thoughts drift away. How could she complain when she was in Hayate's arms? What did Donovan have to do with anything? And why did he want Ein – er, Hayate? She watched as the ground beneath her whizzed by, shades of earthy greens and browns mixing with another. It was almost sickening to watch, her thoughts becoming a whirlwind in her head from her dizziness. "Put me down! Let go of me!" Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut, an overwhelming surge of nausea taking over her. She felt the world start to still around her as Hayate started to come to a halt.

"What's wrong?" He set Hitomi down upon the rain drenched earth, having sensed the urgent tone in her voice. He positioned himself on all fours, kneeling over her to block out the showering rain. Her eyes remained sealed, "I-I think I'm going to be sick."

"Please, Hitomi, we're almost there," Hayate slipped his hands in between hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. _A perfect fit, _he thought with a slight smile, gazing down at her soft hands that cupped his_._

He looked deep into Hitomi's bright eyes and she instantly knew everything would be okay. The rain soaked girl never understood how or why he made her feel that way, that she was safe, but she liked it. It was nice to know he felt so protective when it came to her, showing just how deep his love was. The fact that someone cared made a smile spread upon her wet, pink lips, forgetting the sickening sensation that had infected her body moments ago.

She watched as his burnished eyes softened, growing bigger as he leaned into her, putting his weight on top of her. His warm body immediately stopped her violent shivering caused by the chilling rain, the heat he radiated blanketing over her. Their lips met once again, teasing and playful. There was no more testing for them to do, having no need to be careful anymore. The kiss was more comfortable than any previous kiss they had shared, yet greater sparks flew between them than ever before. A giddy feeling was like warm, sweet maple syrup that flowed through Hitomi's veins. Her fingers tangled in Hayate's mop of drenched hair, trying to get him as close to her as possible. Dropping her hand, he cupped Hitomi's delicate face, wanting to dry every raindrop that fell upon her lips with his own. Feeling her smile stretch against his full lips, he pressed himself to her body so all space that had been between them was filled. With Hayate, Hitomi felt fully alive, like there was all the worthwhile to live for in the world. Little did she know, her life was just about to be put to the test.


End file.
